The present invention relates to mounting side windows in a skid steer loader cab that has a steel outer screen with the window mounted on the interior and supported on a window frame. The side window includes a fixed panel and a horizontally sliding openable panel. The lower portion of the window frame has a section that can be released and easily and quickly be guided to a position to permit removal of the sliding window panel and the fixed window panel for service, cleaning or for replacement.
In the prior art, it has been known to have steel open mesh screens along the sides of operator cabs for skid steer loaders, and it is also desired to have windows that can be put on the interior of the operator cab so that during inclimate weather, the skid steer loader can be operated in comfort. The windows are useful when either heating or air conditioning of the interior of a cab is desired. However, the windows do become dirty and need to be cleaned from time to time. Because the exterior of the windows is covered with a steel screen that is fixed on the cab frame, cleaning the outside surfaces requires removal of the windows. This has been a problem with existing window frames that have to be completely removed in order to remove the window. The present invention provides a quickly movable portion of the window frame to permit both the sliding window panel and the fixed window panel to be removed for cleaning or other purposes.